


the warmth of your love's like the warmth of the sun

by hullomoon



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Domestic Fluff, Hair Washing, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27413932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hullomoon/pseuds/hullomoon
Summary: Patrick, David, and their curly hair
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 34
Kudos: 142





	the warmth of your love's like the warmth of the sun

**Author's Note:**

> so the idea of a fic where david and patrick both have curly hair has been bouncing around in my head forever and finally i just said 'fuck it' and here we are.
> 
> title of the story comes from this will be our year by the zombies because it's after midnight and i need a title and this is all my brain can think of

“Have you ever thought about growing your hair out?”

Patrick looked up to see David looking down at him. His head was in David’s lap and David had been petting Patrick’s head.

He sat the sudoku book down and adjusted to see David better. “What’s brought that on?”

David moved his head to look anywhere except at Patrick’s face. “I was talking to your parents a few days ago and your mom sent me a photo of you and your dad at a baseball game. You were probably in your early twenties and you looked so cute with your little baseball cap and curls poking through.” He tilted his head to look at Patrick. “I just wondered when you decided to go with this hairstyle.” His thumb rubbed at the short hair.

Patrick sat up. “It was after college. Rachel and I went to college about three hours away from our hometown. Afterward, we moved back and I felt like everyone still saw me as the same little kid and wouldn’t take me seriously. So a few days before I had a job interview I went to the barber and had them cut it. When I saw myself the first time I looked so happy. Rachel was a little pissed but once she saw how happy I was she came around.” He reached his hand out and traced patterns on David’s knee.

“Mmm, that makes sense,” David replied as he reached out his hand to grab Patrick’s. “I’m surprised you didn’t change it when you came to Schitt’s Creek. God knows how many times I changed my hair after a disastrous breakup.” He rolled his eyes. “I’m glad I ditched that habit once I was in my mid-twenties.”

“I think abruptly moving is dramatic enough, a hair change is going over the top,” Patrick teased. He paused for a moment. “I’ve thought about growing it out just a little bit.”

“What’s stopping you?” David asked. 

“I’ve had my hair like this for so long and I know if I grow it out it’ll be more maintenance.”

David scoffed. “Have you seen my hair? I don’t think yours will be that bad. Besides, I can help you.”

Patrick gave a small smile. “Okay, then I guess I’ll let it grow out and will see how it goes.”

\---

As the weeks went on Patrick watched as his hair grew longer, the ends curling and wavy, hinting at what it would be. One morning as he brushed his teeth he noticed some new products on the counter. He spat into the sink and rinsed his toothbrush. He placed his toothbrush in the holder and picked up one of the tubs. He furrowed his brow. It was a cream of some kind. He wasn’t sure it’s exact purpose but he had a feeling it was for him. 

Once he told David he would try to grow his hair out David replaced his shampoo with one designed for curls. Stepping out of the bathroom, tub in hand, he walked to the bed where David was, a book in his hand.

“Do you know anything about this?” Patrick asked, brandishing the tub.

David looked up from his book. “Oh, it’s for you.”

“I kind of gathered that. What does it do?”

David sat his book down and got out of bed. Once he was next to Patrick he took the tub from him. “You put some of it on your fingers and use it to style and shape your curls.”

“But I don’t really have any yet,” Patrick responded, somewhat confused.

David gently grabbed Patrick’s hand and led him to the bathroom. “Let me show you.” 

He guided Patrick to sit on the toilet seat. “This would be better if your hair was damp, but we don’t have enough time for that.” He sat the tub on the counter and turned the faucet on. David ran his hands through the water for a moment. Shutting the faucet off he lightly shook his hands.

David looked down at his hands and then the tub. “You’ll have to open it my hands are too wet.”

Patrick grabbed the tub, unscrewed the lid, and set it back down on the counter.

David swiped his fingers through the cream. He rubbed his hands together and then gently ran them through Patrick’s hair. 

Patrick closed his eyes, enjoying David’s light touch, and the warmth radiating from him, his chest eye level with Patrick. He felt a slight tug as David scrunched his hair. He made a few fussing sounds before removing his hands from Patrick’s hair.

“There, I think that’s good. Now, it just has to dry.” He stepped aside so Patrick could get up and walk over to the mirror.

His curls still weren’t as curly as they have been in the past, but the cream and David’s shaping had them more defined than they were before. He turned to David and gave him a kiss. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” David replied softly in return.

Patrick grinned. “Now, you just have to do it every day.”

“I don’t think so.” He motioned to his hair. “This doesn’t just come together in an instance.”

Patrick moved so he could wrap his arms around David. “Maybe you’ll have to show me how to do it again. I was a little distracted the first time.”

“Oh, were you?” David said as he moved in to kiss Patrick.

The kiss was soft and slow and as David’s hands moved up Patrick’s back it became more insistent. David maneuvered Patrick until soon his knees were hitting the plush fabric of the rug, David’s fingers gripping Patrick’s hair.

In the end, David did have to redo Patrick’s hair, but Patrick paid slightly better attention this time.

\---

“Don’t you get tired of styling your hair that way?” Patrick asked as he chopped up a green bell pepper.

David stopped shredding the chicken. “Mmm, not particularly. Since when did you have opinions on my hair?”

“Well, I know you have curly hair, you can’t exactly hide that from me. No, I was talking to Alexis and she mentioned how for a really long time you didn’t style it to hide them. I just wondered what changed.”

“There were some people in my friend group-” Patrick hmphed. “and they mentioned how I would look so much better if I got rid of them. I was already a little self-conscious about them at the time so I went to a salon and had them cut and restyle my hair. The next time I went out they all had such nice things to say about it.” David looked at Patrick and his intense stare. “I decided to keep it and I guess you could say it became a part of my armor, like my clothes.”

David watched as Patrick sat the knife down on the counter and moved to David. He laid his head on David’s shoulder, his body a line of warmth along David’s side. “I want you to know that no matter what you do I’ll like.” He lifted his head to kiss David’s neck. “But I also want you to know that if you ever decide to go back to your curls I won’t complain.”

David moved to kiss the top of Patrick’s head. “Duly noted.”

\---

Patrick dipped his hand into the water. It was just on the wrong side of too hot but once he got David into the bathroom it would be fine. He picked up a bath bomb and dropped it in, smiling at the plop-fizz sound it made.

David was down in the living room, finishing up an episode of  _ The Good Place _ . 

Patrick leaned on the door jamb. “If you’re interested I ran you a bath.”

David’s head perked up and he turned around, delight in his eyes. “And what if I told you I wasn’t interested?”

Patrick smiled. “Then I’d call you a liar and have the bath all to myself.”

David gasped. “Patrick Brewer I can’t believe you would take a man’s bath.”

Patrick turned around and headed toward the stairs. “If you don’t follow it’s going to be mine.”

He picked up the pace as he heard David get up from the couch. Once he hit the top of the stairs he felt a hand brush his back. “Can’t get me,” he taunted.

He heard a whispered  _ fuck _ and then a hand on his wrist.

“Caught you,” David crowed triumphantly.

“Guess you get to enjoy the bath after all,” Patrick murmured and pressed a kiss to David’s neck.

Patrick guided David to the bathroom. He opened the door and was met with the hot humid air, steam on the mirror, and the scent of lavender and cedarwood thick in the small space. He turned to look at David. “Get undressed.”

He turned back around to finish setting up. He heard the soft  _ thwaps _ of fabric hitting the floor, felt a hand brush across his neck, and then David let out a low moan as he sank into the tub.

Patrick turned to be greeted with the sight of David, eyes closed in bliss, and all of his wet, warm skin on display. He grabbed the stool he placed next to the tub earlier and sat down on it. He reached over and grabbed a cup, dipping it into the tub. His other hand moved to cover David’s face as he poured the water over David's hair. He repeated this two more times and ran his fingers through David’s hair to make sure it was all wet.

He took the shampoo, squeezed a small amount onto his fingers, rubbed his hands together, and started applying it to David’s hair. David made small sounds of approval, his toes curled around the lip of the tub. 

Patrick pulled his fingers away from David’s hair, a quiet whine left from David’s lips. He grabbed the cup again and slowly rinsed out David’s hair, making sure not to get shampoo in David’s eyes. He then opened the conditioner and repeated the same steps as the shampoo except focusing at the ends of David’s hair.

“We have to let this sit. Do you have any plans in the meantime?” David asked with a knowing look.

Patrick wet a washcloth and lathered it with a bar of soap. “I have a plan but it’s not the one you have in mind.” He slowly rubbed the washcloth on David’s skin starting at his shoulders and moving down to his arms, before coming back up to his chest and down his stomach. He re-lathered the washcloth and scooted the stool to reach David’s legs.

David let out a laugh as Patrick ran the washcloth on the pad of his foot. He gripped David’s ankle and dragged the washcloth against his leg hair before moving it back down and smoothing it out.

“Thank you for this,” David whispered.

“You’re welcome,” Patrick replied as he focused on washing David’s other leg. It was quiet for a moment, except for the light scritch of the washcloth and slosh of water.

“I really appreciate this,” David continued. “Because, um, before you I would have never expected any of my partners to do this for me." Another pause. Patrick turned to David and saw his eyes were closed and if Patrick didn't have a hold of his right leg he'd probably be squirming. "I also don't think I would have let them." 

David opened his eyes and reached a wet hand out, a finger tracing a warm, wet path that left goosebumps on Patrick's forearm. "I like feeling cared for and loved and if they had done this," David motioned to the tub and Patrick, "it probably wouldn't have been genuine."

Patrick dropped the washcloth and leaned over to kiss David. He heard water slosh and one of David's arms was pinned in between their chests and dampened the front of Patrick's shirt. 

The kiss was soft, their mouths slightly open, and David’s other hand gripped Patrick’s shoulder. Patrick mourned the fact that he was still in his clothes, the temptation to join David in the tub strong. 

Patrick pulled away. The front of his shirt was sopping and curls stuck to his forehead. He unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it to the floor.

David grinned, hands outstretched. “Are you joining me?”

“Nope,” Patrick replied. “It’s time to rinse out the conditioner.”

David whined and leaned back. Patrick laughed as he reached for the cup again. “Sorry to disappoint, but I’d rather not try to grab your hair and have it slip out of my grasp or end up with a fistful of conditioner.” 

Once the conditioner was rinsed out, Patrick pulled the plug. He grabbed a big fluffy towel, stood up, and held it open. “Time to get out.”

David carefully got out of the tub and Patrick wrapped the towel around him. He grabbed another towel and lightly patted at David’s hair. He sat the towel on David’s shoulders and just looked at him. 

His hair was flatter, some curls every which way, one plastered on the side of his temple. Patrick reached up and kissed the curl. David's body was pleasantly flushed and Patrick could smell his sandalwood soap. 

He sat back on the stool and watched as David finished drying off and began applying body milk. Patrick looked at the long line of David's leg, the arch of his back as he bent down, curls spilling to the front. 

"You're beautiful," Patrick breathed out. 

David turned to him and smiled, the smile that meant he was pleased, and Patrick felt himself smile too. 

\---

Patrick couldn’t stop staring at David. He was fast asleep, drool making a line from his mouth to the pillow, his breath coming out in little puffs, and he was gorgeous. His eyes moved to the top of David’s head, his curls fanned out on the pillow. 

In the months since their first discussion, there were more days when David went out with his curls. It made Patrick smile, seeing his husband this way, watching the way his curls bounced as David moved his head back and forth. Some days he’d still style his hair like he used to, except not as structured, leaving curls peeking out at the ends. 

“What are you staring at?”

Patrick blinked and looked at David, who was now awake, an elbow propped up to support his head. 

“Just you and how cute you look all asleep like this,” Patrick replied.

“Oh, you mean a drooling mess?”

Patrick smiled. “Exactly.” He leaned in and gave him a quick kiss.

“You look cute too,” David said as he reached over and pushed back a curl.

“Mmm, thanks my husband suggested that I let my curls grow out.”

David smirked. “Seems like our husbands think the same since mine did too.” 

They both burst out into laughter until David moved to kiss Patrick. 

Patrick sighed into the kiss as he enjoyed this early morning moment with David.

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to chat i'm [hullomoon](http://hullomoon.tumblr.com/) on tumblr!


End file.
